Michael Nexus
Leader of the Sentinel Defense Corps, do not edit the article. An individual with such unrivaled intelligence,Michael Stone Nexus is a smart,arrogant and playboy individual with a genius intellect, and was the founder of his own PMC, the Sentinel Defense Corps. He was also recognized by his eyeglass, because he had vision problems with his right eye. History His past is dark,but was closed to the public for his personal reasons. If you want to read his backstory, click here Foundation of the Sentinel Defense Corps When he was hungry for power,he founded the said PMC,and spreading endless amount of propaganda and commercials in an effort to have numerous people that will work in the PMC, about 7,133,910 enlisted with Random roles. Assassination of Claudio The Sentinel Defense Corps and the Atlas Corporation competed to each other in an effort to kill the Kaiju Smuggling Terrorist, Claudio. His soldiers failed because they killed a body double lately and Atlas Soldiers were the first to successfully kill him,however this does not anger him, saying that they did it for their own just to improve their public image. Proposed Jaeger Prototypes After that previous operation,Michael focused on commencing the operation of creating new Jaegers, first was Blackout Obsidian,Dark Rainstormer and Saber Redeemer. It nearly bankrupt his own money forcing him to rely on the Sentinel Defense Corps' budget in order to rush into construction. Personality he was renowned for being casually arrogant, apathetic, callous and a hedonist who enjoyed the finer things in life, namely drinking, gambling, partying and flirting. However, it is shown that Michael cared for his friends, soldier and employees. Michael also enjoys being a caring leader because he believe that a Leader that cared for his men is a key to a success in the lives and the conflicts unlike Vladimir Poporovich,who considers his men as expendable. While his decisions make him appear ruthless and the nature of his profession occasionally requires a moral grey, Michael genuinely cares about human life and didn't see his employees or his soldiers as pawns. Back in the days he was ruthless assasin, in a similar way to John Wick, ruthlessly killing anyone that threatens him when he lost his own Wolf and his younger sister. Skills Despite his genius intellect and achievements,Michael was a formidable opponent that regular foes can't handle him,second only to Nick Bale. *'Peak Physical Condition':Michael was also in top physical condition since the days when he was in the Marines and the Bundeswehr. He has maintaned his toned physique ever since. *'Expert Knife Fighting':Michael was very skilled and proficient to use Knives, he invented his own manaeuvers to make it more personalized and deadlier. *'Intelligence':Michael was rumored to be smarter than Albert Einstein, and he was able to make inferred statements about military investments and projects, and possibly read the minds of his peers,making him know what are they're thoughts about something. *'Marksman':Michael was one of the world's deadliest snipers, showing great proficiency with a Sniper Rifle while he was a Contract Killer, however he falls behind Nick, as he is the 3rd best in Sniping, with David Jones as the top. Equipment While the public only see him wear his SDC Uniform,Michael posesses a wide range of weapons and equipment. Weapons *'MK23 SOCOM':Michael kept his own standard sidearm for his self defense. *'Chiappa Rhino':Michael used this magnum when he and Nick fought in a bar in a failed effort to assasinate Claudio. *'Colt M16A4':Michael favored this Assault Rifle ever since he fought in the Iraq/Afghanistan War. But he didn't ditch it when he founded his own PMC , keeping it in his collections. *'AI AX338':He used this Sniper Rifle as his signature weapon when he became a contract killer. *'MORS':Micheal used this Railgun when he participated in Operation Bombardment. *'Knife':Michael always kept his knife as his last resort weapon and was shown to be proficient in knife fighting. Equipment *'Eyeglass' *'Tablet'-Used to oversee Day to Day operations *Camouflage *Mute Charge Category:Jaeger pilot Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Sentinel Defense Corps Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Fan-made characters Category:Humans Category:Nexusians